


Lost Without You

by klainehappysodes



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainehappysodes/pseuds/klainehappysodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was gone. Vanished into thin air, disappeared without a trace, mizzled off – just gone. Kurt could not believe it. How on earth could this have happened? He could not seriously have lost his engagement ring, of all things, right? The thing was: he had.<br/>- What happens when Kurt loses his engagement ring and has to explain the situation to his fiancé Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> As you may or may not have noticed, this is the first fic I've ever posted on this page and also in this fandom.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> And also, this goes to my lovely friend thatwasamomentforme, whom you should definitely visit on tumblr!  
> This is my tumblr, in case you're interested: klainehappysodes on tumblr
> 
> And now, enjoy! :)

It was gone. Vanished into thin air, disappeared without a trace, mizzled off – just gone. Kurt could not believe it. How on earth could this have happened? He could not seriously have lost his engagement ring, of all things, right? The thing was: he had.  
This was bad, Kurt thought, even worse than spilling coffee on a 1950's edition of Vogue.  
Last thing he knew, he had taken the ring off to knead the dough for the cinnamon rolls he was making, and now that the rolls were baking in the oven, he couldn't find it anymore. He had already searched everywhere. The kitchen first, obviously, then the living room, the bathroom, their bedroom and the adjoining walk-in closet. Kurt had rummaged through every drawer, even the ones with Blaine's bow-ties and his own scarves, looked under every piece of furniture, under the rugs – he had even gone as far as looking into the fridge and the oven. But the ring just wouldn't show up. 

“It has to be somewhere, it just has to!” Kurt muttered to himself while he was searching the kitchen floor for the umpteenth time, crawling around on his knees and looking under the cupboards.  
His mind was so occupied that he didn't hear the sound of the door opening, nor that of it shutting again.  
“Damn! Where is it?” Kurt cursed, still on his knees.  
“Where's what?” he heard a cheerful voice from behind him – his favorite voice on earth, to be precise – but it startled him anyway. The chestnut-haired boy jumped in surprise, bumping his head at the kitchen table with a loud thud.  
“Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you” Blaine apologized as he walked into the kitchen to the odd and unusual sight of Kurt kneeling on the floor in a pair of designer pants, and apron tied around his waist and one hand pressed to the back of his head, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”  
“Yeah, I'm okay, let me just get up...” Kurt gladly accepted the hand Blaine was holding out for him and let himself be maneuvered onto a chair. 

“What were you doing down there anyway?” Blaine asked once he had provided his fiancé with an icepack from the freezer and taken a seat beside him.  
“The...um...“ Kurt faltered. He couldn't tell Blaine, his fiancé, his soon-to-be-husband, that he had lost their engagement ring, the symbol of their love, of their forever, could he now? “The... the TV remote. I can't seem to find it.”  
Blaine shot him a quizzical look. “And you were looking for it on the kitchen floor?”  
Kurt just shrugged in response, mentally banging his head against a wall. Hard.  
The TV remote, seriously? Could he not have come up with something better? He was supposed to be an aspiring actor, for god's sake!  
“Well, did you look between the sofa cushions?” Blaine suggested, helpful as always and painfully oblivious.  
“No, didn't think of that...” Kurt mumbled, still silently scolding himself. He had to fix this, he just had to. Blaine was his everything, his come-what-may, his fearlessly-and-forever. He really did not want to hurt him, ever.  
Blaine frowned, but luckily let it go. “It smells delicious, by the way. What are you making? Cinnamon rolls?” he asked instead, peeking into the oven.  
Kurt nodded, glad at the change of topic. “Yeah, I thought you'd maybe like some when you get home from practice.”  
“Of course I do!” Blaine exclaimed, positively beaming at him, “Do we have custard, too? Or ice cream? I'm so hungry, when can we eat them?”  
Kurt laughed at his fiancés enthusiasm. Oh god, he just loved him so much. “You could take them out of the oven now, but you'll have to let them cool down a bit, honey.”  
“But why? I want to eat them now!” Blaine pouted.  
Kurt just shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly, thinking how adorable Blaine was and how lucky he got. “Well, they'll be too hot right now and we don't want you burning your tongue, do we now?” he said in a suggestive tone.  
Blaine chuckled and winked at him in response, but accepted the answer and covered his hands with the potholders to take the trays out of the oven. 

“Let's go find that remote while we wait” Blaine suggested once the trays were placed on the table to cool down.  
“The... OH, the r-remote. Yeah... W-well... The remote” Kurt stuttered, but followed his curly haired fiancé to the living room. He froze in his steps once he realized that the remote was sitting right in the middle of the coffee table.  
Blaine had obviously seen it, too, because he was looking at Kurt incredulously, raising one of his triangular-shaped eyebrows.  
“Okay, Kurt. Spill it now. What is going on here?” he demanded.  
Kurt sighed, sitting down on the edge of the couch. How was he supposed to tell his fiancé that he had lost their engagement ring? Was there a right way to do it? Maybe he should have looked for a guide online. Or borrowed one of Mrs. Pillsbury's pamphlets: “So you lost your engagement ring. Well shit.”  
Kurt shook his head. He should just get this over with as quickly as possible since it didn't seem like there was any smooth way to do this. He let his gaze wander from the floor towards Blaine, who was now sitting beside him, wanting to tell him face to face. Suddenly, something caught his eye. 

Kurt blinked, once, twice, narrowing his eyes and staring at his fiancé's hand. Was he hallucinating now? Was he going mad? Kurt closed his eyes, counted to 5 and opened them again; it was still there. He took in a sharp breath.  
“Blaine, what's that on your finger?”  
The dark haired man looked down at his hands, at the simple silver band on his left ring finger.  
“Oh, that. Yeah, I found your ring on the cupboard in the hall when I got in, figured I'd just take it before you'd never find it again.” Blaine smiled, then took the ring off and handed it back to his fiancé. “It looks better on you anyway, Kurt.”  
There was a moment of silence, then: “Oh god, Blaine, you have no idea how much I love you!”


End file.
